NaruxSasu
by sweet-neko-chan
Summary: Naruto is the seme and Sasuke is the uke this fanfic kinda sucks because it is my first.... and there probably will be tons of typos....but...It is okay I guess... still think it sucks though...
1. Chapter 1

**W4RNING**

**THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS YAOI XD AND STUFF**

**THE FOCUS OF DIS FANFICTION IS NARUSASU**

**YES...I SAID NARUSASU AND OMG, UKE SASUKE IS SO CUTE**

**BUT YEAH...IF YOU HATE NARUSASU,SASUNARU, OR ANYTHING IN BETWEEN, GO AWAY **

**AND ABOUT THIS FANFIC, ****THERE IS ACTUALLY ****NO****LEMON ****OR ****LIME****!!**

**SO ALL AGES WELCOME!!**

**ENJOY, COMMENT, AND IF J00 LIK****3 ****IT... FAVE IT BABY!!**

I quickly ran the comb through my spiky blond hair before hurrying out the door.It was the first day of classes since summer had began, and I had heard from a friend that a new kid would be in there room. I ran down the street, looking somewhat ridiculous holding a piece of toast in my mouth.I was startled by a boy appearing in my path

"what the-!?" I mumbled as we collided with a crash. We were both on the ground, I had landed flat on his face, while the other boy was sitting on his backside, his knees bent upward. I stood

"darnit...ruined my breakfast" I muttered as I glanced at the smashed toast on the ground.

I looked at the boy, he was slender and feminine, with large dark eyes that contrasted with the pale color of his skin. He slowly stood up and ran his hands through the black bangs that framed his face and made him seem even whiter, I noticed he was wearing a konoha head band matching my own.

"I am sorry" he said smoothly "Are you heading to school?"

"no problem" I beamed "and yeah I am, I am Naruto Uzumaki, you?" I waited for the answer

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" (This guy, Sasuke Uchiha he is so unusual) "do you think you could show me the way to the school" he paused"I am new, and dont really know my way around"(is this the new guy Kiba was talking about) I grinned

"sure I will" Sasuke smiled softly,the way he smiled seemed almost sad, like his mind was somewhere else.(I hope he is) my soft orange ears lowered as my face went slightly red "uh...come on Sasuke" my heart skipped a beat as I linked sasuke's fingers with my own, his hand was so cold, it was like he wasn't even living."n-naruto" Sasuke stuttered, his face seeming human for a second, but after I looked at sasuke, the redness quickly left his cheeks, although I could see he was tense, judging from the rigidness of his tail, although his lowered ears made him seem more nervous than upset.

"yes?" I asked, although I new perfectly well what he was blushing about,(but this boy is just to...to alluring.)

Sasuke looked down the street distractingly

"uhm...when are we going to be there?" I for a moment

"probably 10 or 15 minutes,I do know a faster way there" I paused "if you want to..." I added with a purr. Sasuke's ears perked up

"Mmm-hm?" he questioned. I let go of sasuke's hand, only to grasp his elbow and tug him towards the side of the street.I jumped onto a large crate and grinned

"come on slow poke, if we get on this builing, the school is just a couple buildings this way" he pointed towards the back of the building. Sasuke looked at him sceptically then gracefully jumped to the crate I was standing on

"if you say so" (he is so slim...but he seems to be strong) Sasuke hopped to the top of the building and with a smile said "come on naruto" It was the same pained and oddly beautiful smile as before. I Looked at Sasuke(what are you thinking of...when you smile like that...) He tilted his head slightly,

"Naruto...why are you staring at me" he asked sweetly. I huffed and glared at sasuke for a second, but that expression melted into an indifferant look (I can't be angry at this guy when I look at him...his face is to delicate...and I...)I shook his head

"I...I wasn't Staring at you..."(I was, but why is what I am wondering) Sasuke stuck his tongue out teasing way

"sure, but none the less, we should get going, should we not?" he said fuidly. I nodded

"yeah..." I could feel my cheeks heat up. I knew sasuke would see, I quickly jumped to the top. My eyes widened. I overestimated how hard I had jumped and landed only a clouple inches from sasuke, he had a sweet, flowery scent that almost made me feel weak.(I...I can't resist...) I leaned forward and mashed my lips against sasuke's.He was so cold, his hands, his face, even his lips were icy.Sasuke made a small noise and grasped the fabric of my shirt, trying to push us apart.But I didn't budge(I wonder...)

I slowly deepened the kiss. Sasuke's lips softening, he slowly closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. I gently ran my tongue along the outline of sasuke's lips, then bit his lower lips, basiccaly forcing his mouth to open.

He let out a tiny moaning noise and his face reddened even more.I ran his hands down his sides, then wrapped my arms around Sasuke's thin waist, pulling him closer. we stayed like that for ages, not even breathing when Sasuke wrenched away, panting. He stared at the ground, still gasping for air, but trying to even out his breathing.

I looked at Sasuke, who was now sitting on the ground panting, his tail and ears lowered, blushing heavily (did I go to far?) Sasuke wiped his mouth and stood up shakily. I looked away, feeling that my face was red as well.

"we should get...get to school" Sasuke said, trying to stay on task. I nodded quickly and jumped to the next building Sasuke followed, but niether of us said anything(...I think I shouldn't have done that... he seems to hate me now) For upward of 5 minutes, nothing was said between us, when finally I broke the silence

"I...Sasuke I am sorry" I said carefully. Sasuke shot me an unreadable glance, then looked down

"..." (he didn't say anything...) I stopped on a roof that was right behind a large building, there were flocks of other shinobi surrounding the school chatting with there classmates. Sasuke looked at the building

"it is very big" he said serenely. He jumped off the building, landing quietly on both feet. he straightened up and scanned the crowd "I don't know anyone" he fowned slightly. He felt a tap on his shoulder,and quickly turned to a girl about his age, she had short bubblegum pink hair, and was looking at him nicely with soft green eyes and wore a small smile on her face.

"uhm...hello"she greeted "are you in 7th year?" she asked sweetly. Sasuke looked at her warily, she seemed to be an average girl... He smiled

"yes I am, my name is Sasuke" he answered, then paused"you?" She blushed tiny bit

"Sakura haruno" I jumped and landed next to Sasuke. Sakura looked at me angrily

"why hello Naruto...nice to see you" she said coldly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head "uh..hey Sakura" (She hates me, which I don't mind, but she seems to like sasuke) I looked at the bubbly girl (I can't have that) "so you met Sasuke" he said, wearing a fake grin. She nodded, still blushing.

"so Sasuke, uhm...what class are you in?" He dug in his pouch, extracting a small piece of paper "7-B" he said calmly. I looked at him and felt my face go pink(we are in the same class) "me...me to" I said nervously. Sakura hopped up

"me to!" she said happily. Sasuke looked at Naruto with large innocent eyes, ignoring Sakura. Naruto looked away from Sasuke's thin, perfect face, now my face was bright red (why are you doing this to me Sasuke) Sakura glanced at me strangely.Then swiveled round when some other girls called her over. she turned her head and smiled

"see you later Sasuke" she said with a wink, and quickly darted away. Naruto looked back at Sasuke,

"why Sasuke" I muttered "why do you keep looking at me like that...and keep making me feel like this" I said quietly. I held my head. Sasuke layed his cool hands over Naruto's

"you are the one who kissed me" he said as he brushed his lips against mine "but now we are even"He said softly.

I jerked away

"that is exactly what I am talking about!" I hissed,then quickly glanced around, hoping no one had seen us. "you continue to do things to...to- I don't know, to make me love you or something!" he shouted, "but..." my voice trailed off(but I love it). Sasuke had been listening calmly, not saying a word.

"people are going to hear you" he said in his usual silky manner"if you don't keep your voice down" I looked at him again, the thin, pale boy, with beautiful, but somewhat dangerous eyes... that I could not help but like.

"I don't care" I muttered as I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's slender form"I hate you" I said into Sasuke's hair, his flower-like scent intoxifying when you were this close.

"I know" he sighed, stroking my back and "we need to get to class Naruto". I released Sasuke

"uhm...yeah... we should"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

I tugged Sasuke's sleeve towards our classroom. We slipped through the doorway to be met by a two boys, one with a grayish hood over his head, with pieces of brown hair peeking under it, he was grinning. The other had a spiky black ponytail and was wearing a lazy expression. I smiled and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder

"Sasuke-kun, this is Kiba-kun. I pointed to the one with the hood. Kiba waved

"Hey there" I looked at the other

"And this is Shikimaru-kun" Shikimaru glanced at him. I grinned

"Kiba, Shikimaru, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he is the new kid!" I said happily. Sasuke looked at me and smiled slightly.

"It is nice to meet you two" he said sweetly. Kiba grinned again and touched Sasuke's cheek

"You know Sasuke, you're kinda cute"

"Don't touch him" I hissed,

"He looks like a cute girl! It's not like I called him hot, which I would never do, I mean, he is a dude, that is wrong on so many levels!" he shrugged "and I like Hinata anyway" he said.

Sasuke looked at me and mouthed 'you overreacted' I blushed and mouthed back 'I know, but I wont let anyone but me touch you' Kiba looked up just as the teacher walked in. She was thin and short, had the same eyes as Sasuke, even though hers were deep blue, but was nowhere near as attractive as him. She had a short white tail that wagged constantly and was somewhat distracting. She smiled happily.

" Soooo!!" she chirped "nice to meet you all!" She surveyed the class "My name is Miss Hiromi" she looked at her clipboard "lets take attendance!" she began reading off names, Sakura was present, along with Hinata, Ino, Choji,Sasuke,I,Kiba,Shikimaru, and Shino. I saw Sasuke smile as my name was called.

Class went by pretty uneventfully, although I doubt I would have noticed otherwise. I could not stop looking at Sasuke. I would stare. He would notice. I would turn away blushing, then when I thought he wasn't looking any longer, I would repeat the whole process.

Soon enough, the bell rang for lunch, Sasuke stood up, and slipped down the aisle, I quickly met him at the door.

"So it is lunch time" he said softly. Kiba and shikimaru walked up

"Uh...guys, I think I'm gonna eat with Sasuke today" Kiba looked at me strangely

"Whaaat!?" I grabbed Sasuke's hand and jerked him out of the classroom

"See ya!" I shouted and waved as he darted down the hallway. I stopped running and let out a sigh. Sasuke looked around the empty hall

"Naruto, one is here" he said. I smiled

"Exactly, this is the 8th year hallway, and they are outside right now" I swiveled around and pressed Sasuke against the wall

"Are you still mad at me about earlier?" I asked accusingly. Sasuke looked down

"I wasn't mad..."(what? you weren't-) he looked at the ground "I was just...surprised I suppose..." he shut his eyes "and a slightly embrassed" I looked at him

"I am glad you aren't mad at me...But...I was wondering if..." I paused

"If?" I kissed Sasuke gently

"You like me" He blushed

" I...I suppose I do" I kissed him on his neck,(how far I can take this) and then slid my lips to sasuke's chin. He licked Sasuke's lips, then continued until Sasuke pulled back

"We...we can't" he breathed "in the hallway...someone will see us..." I smiled

"We really should get lunch" Sasuke nodded

"Yeah" (is that dissappointment in his voice?) They slowly walked to the cafeteria, and right before they entered the hall that led to the lunch room, I held Sasuke against a wall and licked his cheek Sasuke blushed and tried to push me away "come on narut-" he was cut of by me kissing him.

"Come on I" he muttered I kissed his neck, and nibbling it said,

"You know you like it" Sasuke arched his neck.

"Naru... come...on" he moaned. I smiled

"Fine...have your way" I pouted as I pulled away from Sasuke.

I turned on one foot (oh no...) Several yards behind where we had been stood a girl,

"Sakura-chan..." I mumbled. She was standing still, with a shocked look on her face. "What...what" Sakura said shakily. She seemed like she was about to cry. I frowned "Sakura! It isn't what it looks like!" I said defensively.

"Yes it is!! You-you kissed Sasuke-kun!!" she sobbed "I bet he didn't want that!!" I looked at Sasuke, who had shrunk down at Sakura's words, his ears and tail were low, obviously embarassed. I smiled

"I wouldn't go as to say that" I said slyly. Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You...you aren't going to tell anyone...are you?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"I-Of course not, it's disgusting!!" she cried. She covered her eyes

"I can't believe that you...Sasuke...you." I glared

"What!? What can't you believe!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura took a step back

"I just" She started sobbing again "I just don't know why" Sasuke looked away (is he feeling guilty?)

"I...Sakura I am sorry" Sakura gazed at him expressionlessly

"I don't want you to say sorry" she rubbed her eyes "I...I am the one who should be sorry...I shouldn't have intruded" Sasuke looked at me briefly, then spoke

"Sakura no" his voice was soft sounding, tinged with guilt. Sasuke walked foreward and raised Sakura's head "Sakura I shouldn't have raised my voice before...I was out of line, but please don't be upset. I feel horrible that I made you cry" he surveyed her mildly shocked expression "and I would feel even worse if you kept acting this way" Sakura looked at him, then quickly wrapped her arms around his thin body, staying only for a split second before letting him go (that...she just hugged him...) Sasuke looked completely unaffected by her hug. Sakura turned.

"Bye" she said as she held up a hand and walked towards the cafeteria, slightly happier than before. I looked at Sasuke innocently.

**TO BE CONTINUED X3…**


End file.
